


A New Anomaly

by ahunmaster



Series: Rival Schools AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Boarding School, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Nervousness, OCs - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Rival Schools - Freeform, Short One Shot, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed can't believe he's falling love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Anomaly

 

She had been nothing like them.

 

Ever since he hit puberty, no, even before that.  Girls had always been an anomaly to him.

 

As a boy, they teased him, but they would let him hang out since he was the weak, adorable little boy whom they could play pretend with.  And when he hit his growth spurt, they wanted him.  Wanted him out of sin rather than pity.

 

He was hot, dangerous, mysterious.  All the normal tropes.  But he didn't care.  He could now take on those bastards that had taunted him for years and he did.  And the girls came after him when he finally threw that first punch.

 

All those girls wanted him for something.  His looks, his sudden popularity, his protection, and then eventually his sex.  Like as in how good he was at it.

 

He had only been doing it for maybe a year or so, but they loved it when he took out his pent-up libido on them.  Yes, he was rough, but he made sure they got off on it too.

 

And they were all the same.  Screaming like whores, prettying themselves up, always saying it was good and that it was so beautiful.

 

All liars.  Every last one of them.  He used them for relief, they used him as a means to feel good about their pathetic selves.

 

She had been the first one to want to be next to him without an ulterior motive.

 

He hadn't thought of that at first.  Bloodshed couldn't think of why else Thornstriker would be so willing to teach him anything.  His first few tutoring sessions had been hard with her being so nice and it being so hard to do anything other than nod or shake his head.

 

Fuck, what could a nice, nerdy little girl like her hope to get by trying to be nice to him?

 

Maybe a date?  Or maybe to rebel against her good old white, rich parents?  Maybe she wanted to feel good about herself too?  Or perhaps a chance to taste the forbidden?

 

No.  None of those, he found out.  Thornstriker just wanted to help him out and was that kind, compassionate sort of person he thought didn't exist except for those old nuns who smiled all the time and worked the food kitchen.

 

But there she was.  Thornstriker.  A girl so kind and caring that even when he had tried to be the most unmotivated student she had (he somehow couldn't bring himself to be the worst - sneering, insulting her, trying to pick her up), but she still came to tutor him.

 

It surprised him when he took to actually learning from her.  And even more so when he looked forward to seeing her afterschool for tutoring three times a week.

 

If he was looking at this scene from six months ago, his past self would have thought he had gone mad.  The bad boy Bloodshed, sitting nervously in his room at his desk waiting for that knock.  The soft, double tap knock followed by another softer one that he knew was Thornstriker's.

 

Primus, he thought, what would his past self think to see himself having fallen so hard.

 

But to quote, ugh, his father - love is like a giant pit, once you fall in, it's hard to get out of it.  And he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to.

 

END


End file.
